


Lunch?

by TaraHarkon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finally works up the courage to do something he's wanted to for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch?

"Honestly, Draco, why don't you just ask her out for drinks?"  
Draco stopped his incessant pacing and turned to glare at his childhood friend.  
"Because, Pansy, not every girl in our year is as much of a lush as you are."  
Pansy laughed at that and threw one of his pillows at him.  
"Come off it! But seriously, why not just ask her out already if you're so bloody obsessed?"  
"Because...because I need the right way to do it."  
He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, his mind still churning with ideas. How did you go about asking out a girl who your family had tortured?  
  
Draco was just outside the Ministry research library leaning against the wall, a single flower in his hand. It was a pale white rose, fresh from his mother's garden. He'd dressed carefully for this, almost using his fine clothing as armor. But he was starting to regret one decision. He'd worn shortsleeves. She knew about his past better than most. If she was going to reject him over it, he would rather that he not have been trying to hide it at the time. All the same, it was almost painful to see that mark still there against his pale skin. Taking his courage in hand, Draco turned to the door and opened it to step inside.  
  
There she was, standing with one foot on a stool as she reached up for a volume on the top shelf. He couldn't help but smile tenderly. It was just like her to be looking for some complex ancient spell and still forget that she could just summon the book down. Draco flicked his wand in the direction of the bookshelf and reached up to catch the ancient tome as it flew into his hand.  
"Morning, Granger."  
He held it out to her with what he hoped was a friendly smile. She looked wary for a moment, but then she smiled and accepted the book.  
"Thanks, Malfoy. What brings you down here?"  
He paused for a moment, licking his lips nervously.  
"I was actually looking for you."  
She quirked an eyebrow at him, looking at him as though he was one of her ancient research texts and if she just kept reading she would be able to understand him.  
"Oh?"  
"I...was wondering if you would...get lunch with me. My treat, of course."  
He winced slightly at how arch his tone had gone at the end there. He honestly hadn't meant it to.  
"Lunch?"  
 _Yes, lunch. Less serious than dinner. More serious than drinks._  
"Yes...lunch."  
"Today?"  
"If you'd like."  
She looked uncertain for a moment and then smiled just slightly.  
"Malfoy, are you asking me on a date?"  
He tensed and then nodded slowly. The smile on her face grew just a little bit and then she nodded.  
"Alright, but you'd better pick the place. I normally go to muggle London for take-away, and somehow I can't see you doing that."  
Now it was his chance to surprise her, he thought. His smile grew huge.  
"Actually, I know this great place in St John's Square."  
For just a flicker, he saw the surprise on her face. Him? A former Death-Eater eating at a muggle restaurant? It certainly was quite the image. He held out the flower he'd been clutching behind his back.  
"I'll meet you here at eleven."  
"I'll be waiting."


End file.
